GRAY MERCURY: THE QUEST TO FIND MY BELOVED MILEY CYRUS
by DocumentScribber
Summary: Join our unnamed hero as he battles every incantation of evil on his way to be united with his beloved...Miley Cyrus! Prepare for an epic struggle between good versus evil in this psychological thriller mixed with romance mixed with science-fiction!
1. Prolouge

GRAY MERCURY:THE QUEST TO FIND MY BELOVED

**Prologue**

I spent most of my days off from working at Starbucks, where I would mentally rape any pooch that walked by, masturbating to pictures of Miley Cyrus that I drew myself. Sometimes I drew her with giant vermillion horns protruding from the sides of her forehead, other times I drew her getting gang banged by a group of Latino looking brown people, most of them past the age of 63, but most of the time I drew her as some strange, yet beautiful cross between a dumb cunt and a minotaur with rings of muscles that orbited around its dick. I probably had a collection of at-least 235 pictures. Most of them were in storage but a select few I hung proudly from my tan-faded walls. Whenever my eyes caught sight of them, this massive wave of pride would wash over me, seeming to hug every bone in my body which would say "Good job", before reaching my 22 centimeter penis making it grow to 23 centimeters. I masturbated often to these pictures, usually every hour when not laboring at Starbucks or trying to pick up 12 year olds on their way home from the hospital. There's something about a small girl, especially if she's white, (I hate most nonwhite people and by most I mean all) in a medical gown that turns my heart aflutter, making me go blind with throbbing ecstasy.

One picture in particular I found myself masturbating to quite often was my first and best picture of Miley Cyrus I ever drew. In this particular picture, Cyrus was about fifteen feet high, take away or add a few increments and was holding a giant scimitar, signed by Sigmund Freud, that dripped black blood with incandescent lighting; wore a Trojan helmet with several swastika pinwheels tethered to the helmet's frilly streamlined carpet, boxing gloves completely comprised out of waterproof papier-mâché with glued alphabet soup letters spelling out "lozenge", a giant electric eel tongue (it's actually a real electric eel) about the size of a bag of dog food, _Pretty Little Liars_ sketchers with built in Wi-Fi and GPS, and cotton-candy pus exploding warts that ran away from her labia and circled around her areoles.

A very erotic picture…probably my most prized possession, yet no matter how many times I drew the picture, never could I get it right. Sometimes I drew her towering over a bunch of Muslims, burning the Quran while shouting out "Obama is a black Zionist! Don't believe NBC!" Other times I drew her taking a giant shit upon ground zero while lodging the scimitar up her crotch with an incongruous grin pulling at her lips. Other times I drew her simply stomping on a bunch of aborted fetuses, laughing and giggling with so much vigor yelping, "Vagina monologues! Vagina monologues! Don't tell me what to do with my vagina you damn misogynistic bags of queer farts!"

No matter how I much drew her, no matter what way, or what style, or what paint I used, never could I get it right. Never could I get it right. So I would always find myself burden whenever I masturbated to the sight of her, her stupid retarded duck face unable to fully allow me to reach the apex of my self-indulgent pleasure…I couldn't help it. And while it still felt oh so very good, never would I be completely satisfied until I had the real thing. This is where the real story begins in my quest to find my twerking princess; behind a dumpster, chewing upon some macabre rat meat waiting for my princess to come out from filming the sequel to _The Last Song_—_The Last Song Fully Clothed_.

The heavy clinking of metal hitting drywall pierced through followed by a heavy throng of cheers. Without even taking a step out of the alleyway, I could vividly see the flurry of camera flashes even in broad daylight, their sudden pixilated blasts like white fireflies bouncing off the asphalt. I had a delayed action, completely shocked. Muscles tensed up. My heart ceased to function, then it sporadically bellowed as if it just smoked a whole elephant tusk worth of meth. This intense feeling…it had to be her! Never before was I so sure of something.

I quickly took a final bite out the rat's back, spit out a crumpled rectangle piece of its spinal cord, threw the thing to the side where my new homeless friend "SMKLALNVSAPN" picked it up and downed it all in one gulp, and ran out from the alleyway pushing all the paparazzi, fanboys and creepy stalkers aside so that I may get a better look at my princess and tie the knot between our love and our destiny.

"Hey! Wha-what do you think you're doing?" A Jewish looking guy stammered forth as I attempted to push him aside, but he rammed his elbow into my left side, though it didn't hurt because he clearly didn't work out. Most Jews don't, because they're too busy making hummus.

"Dammit! I have no time for this!" I yelled pulling out my Swiss army knife and lodging it right into his neck. He immediately fell over, giving me no time to retrieve the knife, and I sure as hell wasn't about to bend over and pick it up…it would take too much time, so I decided to leave the situation as it stood while making my way through the crowd, having to stomp upon three babies before I even made my way to the middle.

"GODDAMIT!" I yelled out, straining my lungs as the words trickled with pent up rage gathered over the years. I furled my fists and gnashed my teeth together. Everyone around me became unruly. I would kick someone in the back of the head and politely yell "Get out my fucking way…NIMROD!" But that would only agitate them, making them spout some propaganda about the constitution and their rights. Blah. Blah. Blah. So irritating. Clearly, the people in the crowd were practical beasts having little to no social skills and lacked empathy—any good will towards their fellow man, so it was my duty for them to face judgment.

I pulled out my semi-automatic out my _Victoria Secret_ trench-coat and began firing off volleys of bullets. The mixture of gunpowder and brain-matter filled the air, such a sweet aroma, even more pleasant smelling than _Lancome Paris_ making me want nothing more than to bottle it up and take it home with me so that I may smell it everyday.

Just like Moses, I had successfully split opened a path. Dead bodies circumvented me, but left me a path down the middle for me to walk along, nearly straight arrow, leading me to my beloved.

"I have come for you my dearly beloved!" I said with refined elegance, curtseying while I pictured my perfect angel in hooves and with a thick hairy chest.

She appeared to be extremely shy, most likely stricken by my act of bravery as she hid behind two guards.

"Come! Don't be afraid my beloved! I only wish to marry you and make sticky with you until I decide to choke you to death!"

"We'll give you whatever you want just leave Miss Cyrus alone!" One of the guards exclaimed, shrieking with terror despite his immense size.

"There's no reason for anyone else to get hurt…please, no more innocent victims!" Pleaded the other guard, leaving me visibly confused.

Innocent? Victims? What on Earth was he talking about? He obviously was just very imaginative or had some sort of retard disease. It didn't matter either way…this was taking way to long, so I shot both the guards in the heads upon which they transformed into limp bodies, no longer constricting the viewing pleasure of my angel.

She wore an all too exquisite azure blouse with a thin milky white t-shirt draped over it and had bejeweled roman sandals armoring her dainty feet. Even covered in blood and pieces of brain matter and organs, she mirrored beauty…perhaps even more so than before.

"We can finally be together! Come let me drink your urine and chew upon your armpits! What do you say? Oh, not in the mood for talking my gorgeous daffodil? Oh, such an enigmatic expression you have on your face at the moment! Come, I know you must be shocked—surprised to see me as I am to see you and perhaps speechless…I'm surprised I'm able to talk my sweet hummingbird-nectar but come, you must say something! For this is the time we both have been waiting for! For our kindred spirits to be joined as one…not just in the physical bedroom, but the spiritual bedroom as well…just know, I've been saving myself for you—you only. So what do you say my voluptuous lil' piglet, do I have your word that you'll feast upon my excrement and my excrement alone?"

Then, just as I was in arms reach of falling into the flat bosom of my sugar tulip, a terrible pain shot through, one of intense electrical shock. I grappled with my consciousness trying my best to fight the urge of falling victim to forced slumber, but darkness soon crept over me as I heard my beloved crying. Crying, fretting for my safety and well-being. It didn't matter what it would take, or how long it would take, but we would be reunited and conjoined as one. That was a promise that I would not break both for me and her and our future aborted children as well.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

**The Road to LA is Paved in Evil**

There are only two types of music that I allowed to invade my ears. Mozart's _Requiem _for when I wanted some good music to listen to, and Miley Cyrus for when I wanted to yank my pistol full throttle.

I lied down on my back, sliding my bare body up and down my custom built glass floor, a grid pattern each diamond bearing a different face of my sweet princess. I yanked away as the sweet aroma of my daffodil's voice immersed me, off key notes ricocheting off my walls and rubbing against all the sensitive parts of my body. All my speakers, about fifty in all, were turned up all the way, the music rocking my house like a wanton tremor. A ringing buzzed in my ear, the switch controlling my hearing being turned on and off at irregular intervals. That didn't matter, for I knew all her songs by heart, songs that I knew she explicitly wrote for my ears alone. I closed my eyes, envisioning her singing her generic pop tunes while pouring hot candle wax over me, her smile as bright and beautiful as mine, for we shared the bond of love, something not easily broken.

The song started up again, soon coming to its climax as was I.

_To my home girls here with the big butt_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge ya_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

_And everyone in line in the bathroom_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_

_We all so turned up here_

_Getting turned up, yeah, yeah_

I sung along, leaving no passionate stone unturned as the words affected me oh so greatly. Tears began misting my eyes. They fell unable to be fettered, nor would I wish for them to be. I enjoyed the taste of my tears even more than I enjoyed the taste of blood…oh how greatly, they warmed my soul! The song began to fade out, so did my fantasy as my head went white filled with unmatched pleasure.

My fantasy brought me upon a ship, cruising the Mediterranean Sea as a flock of seagulls soared by seeming to blend in with the azure sky. I took out my crossbow and shot one after another, rejoicing as their feathered bodies fell into the water. Miley and I laughed, enjoying cups of apple cider and cold brisket, just enjoying watching the birds turn into carcasses, just enjoying the sight of the ocean waves entangling their carcasses and pulling them down into their depths, but most of all, just enjoying each-other's company. We held hands and kissed with full passion, our tongues vulnerable messengers used to exchange our feelings, rejoicing in the sight of the last seagull falling to earth. At this moment, the song finished and so did I, covered in Miley's future aborted children and my own sweat and vomit. I wiped myself off, so to avoid germs, and plucked a piece of kiwi off the dining room table and took a line of cocaine. I always refueled myself after strenuous activity with a piece of fruit and a line of cocaine so as to stay healthy.

Today would be the last day that I would be able to enjoy the pleasantries of my house, an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. Atleast for awhile. For tomorrow I would begin my journey onwards to LA so that I may kidnap my princess and live happily ever after before killing us both. I needed be not worried about work being that I locked my boss in one of the storage rooms deciding that to be much easier than calling in. Luckily, lots of vermin roamed my beloved abode, and tainted water leaked from busted pipes so he had enough to survive. I even rigged up a TV and sound system filled with all things of my beloved so that he may better enjoy his stay. Oh, how great of a host I'm truly am! I wouldn't be surprised if he offered me a promotion after the whole ordeal!

I pulled out my bed of nails with the custom made pillow of my love, the cover bearing the image of my most prized drawing of her, plopped myself upon the bed facing forward and snuggled up with a blanket made out of chipmunk hide. Lately, I have found myself having trouble going to sleep seeing as it was three in the morning. Most likely, it was due to anxiety—overall excitement, but either way, I had to be refreshed for my intrepid journey and so I decided to set my alarm clock twice the regular amount I usually slept…forty minutes. Slumber encapsulated me as the various faces of my beloved streamed through…such a pleasant dream.

_Pop it, lock it, polka dot it_

_Countrify it, hip hop it_

_Put your hawk up in the sky, move side to side_

_Jump to the left, stick it, Slide_

I woke right on time and turned off my alarm-clock…so bittersweet. Pulling a hatchet out of my closet, a coffin, I busted about five pipes and grabbed a bottle of olive oil that I used as shampoo and body wash. I proceeded to take a shower washing off all the new blood that emerged.

After drinking a cup of coffee, using half a cap of bleach as creamer, I was ready to set off on my journey having already packed my bag to the brim. Fruit, cocaine, guns and knives, and of course, the secret ingredient…Miley Cyrus CDs. The only problem was that I didn't have a car. No problem I reassured myself sliding upon my Victoria Secret trench coat and walking out into the night wielding a custom made sledgehammer (the top half of it bore a thin film of Miley's salvia that I bought off of eBay with the money I procured from selling a few kidneys I borrowed from homeless veterans).

I would just have to borrow someone's car, surely that wouldn't be a problem for me seeing I was a people person. I had this sort of uncontrollable charm that people wore drawn to. All of my life, people have been so shocked by my presence—the pure innocent beauty that I exuded—that they were too afraid to talk to me. Especially the women. They especially fell in love with me the moment they caught sight of my chiseled face. Yet there was only one person for me…only one love in my life.

I sat on the curb and waited for a mode of transportation to pass me by. After a minute, it was apparent to me that it would take a long time, so as to delve into an illusion of the sands of time trickling before my eyes, I decided to yank upon my pistol some, patiently awaiting the caress of destiny. Finally headlights illuminated the phantom road, and my heart leaped up with glee as I ran out into the middle of the street, holding my sledge-hammer like a baseball bat. The driver caught sight of me and swarmed to the side obviously afraid that their car wouldn't be good enough for me to drive so instead of confronting me, they decided it would be best to avoid me, for fear to see me disappointed. They had good intentions, but I couldn't let such an evil deed go unpunished. And so, with a kangaroo jump, I leaped onto the hood of the car and smashed the windshield in.

Pieces of glass like a torrent of hail exploded and stabbed the man multiple times as he passed out due to either excitement of seeing me or shame of not following my orders. Again, he held good intentions so I couldn't be to mad at him because, after all, in the end everything was resolved. Plus, he was white.

I opened up the door to the car, a sky blue Vovo, pulled the man out and threw him in a nearby ditch, being that sleeping there would be much more comfortable than sleeping on some gravel. Then I plopped in _Bangerz_ and began driving, formally beginning my quest as I munched on some glass for breakfast. Not the best glass I ever had, but it still was of refined quality.

I drove along, left hand on the wheel, right hand on my pistol going a rapid rate of 100 miles per hour making sure I bashed into every figure that ran into the road. Punishment for trying to foil my plot! I found it quite peculiar that even cats were trying to stop me. Well, not that peculiar seeing that my beloved has the power to entangle anyone's heart, man or beast. I was making some headway until I heard a pair of sirens pumping lights and blaring that annoying annoying sound. So so irritating! Despite having my angel turned up all the way, the sound still eclipsed it. No, it was blasphemy! I could not let his sin go unpunished!

Evaluating my priorities, I let go of the wheel and reached into my bag's outer pocket and pulled out a grenade. Using my shiny moss colored teeth, I pulled out the pin and threw the grenade through my window, shattering glass. A moment later, a brilliant _boom_ occupied the space spitting up ribbons of smoky flames and spindling sonic waves. I watched through my rearview mirror, the cop car's completely decimated material sprung everywhere including fingers and organs. _Well, I'm sure he learned his lesson_! I smiled, rejoicing in the act of educating someone. After this experience, the cop would change and go after the true criminals. All it took was a little shove in the right direction, orchestrated by the most moral person, other than my beloved, on the face of the earth. It feels good being a model citizen. I imagined that by now I was on the news, and everyone in the nation was cheering, praising me for my noble deeds. I just hoped that my beloved was watching which I knew she was. She probably was crying, tears of refined happiness, pleasuring herself. _Don't worry my sweet tulip!_ I said talking to the people living inside my head. _I'll be there for you shortly then together, we can find the true secret of this world!_

Just as I was around the corner of reaching a fifth climax, I felt again the fleeting of good, the waning of all things righteous in the world and the disappearance of any holy light whatsoever. A darkness began to graze over the land, a terrible foreboding evil clawing its way through, trying to purge my soul of any good and trying to let out that small droplet of evil that existed in all men. It was a different type of evil than just a corrupted cop or an avarice stricken cat…it felt like an evil tethered to Nephilim itself. I could hear it coming, could feel it coming, could even taste it too…a sick taste making my stomach muscles clench up, the shards of glass no longer filling me up with joy. A taste, so sick…probably the exact opposite of the delicious taste of rotten flesh. I couldn't stand it! It was decided then, that I alone would have to get rid of this evil!

I parked off the side of the road brandishing my holy enchanted sledgehammer ready to do battle with whatever was coming. Giant neon lights, the size of meteors, filled the sky, lighting it up with a giant flash. I got into position as the lights grew and grew soon making it hard to distinguish the skyline from the ground.

_What was coming?_

The lights came closer and closer until a giant object came into view. I realized what the evil was. An alien space ship, coal black and shaped like a moon sized gazelle. I waited for it to land with a zip-line buzz. A giant tremor broke lose the moment the vessel touched ground, causing whole trees to be ripped from their roots as it felt like an ensuing tsunami was about to occur. The ship split open down the middle like a giant egg as gruesome figures walked out. All of them were crimson-black. Their bodies shaped like giant twigs with heads the size of islands. Giant flashing eyes, bigger than treadmills, continued lighting and shading the road. They had long fingers, 27.3335 in all, which were like thin highway lines that reached miles on end, the tips of them ending in spirals.

I began walking over to their location as they themselves began levitating over to my location. We met dead-center and I counted how many of them there were…over 226 baker dozens.

"Tell me, what brings you to our world?"

One of them levitated forward and spoke in Glodoeian…an alien language that I learned while I attended college. "We have come for you earthling, we are here to prevent you from kidnapping the earthling known as Miley Cyrus…she is quite important to our world—neigh the whole universe so we cannot allow you to come into contact with her…earthling."

"You bastards! What are you planning on doing with her!? TELL ME!"

"That is none of your concern…if you leave and promise to never see her, then we won't have to resort to killing you earthling. But now, if you choose to disobey our orders, then we won't have any choice and we _will_ kill you without second thoughts earthling. So what do you say? …earthling."

In a flash, I jumped into the air, landed right in the middle of their army, then with one horizontal slash, killed seven of the alien scum.

"I shall rid this world of evil!" I proclaimed, touching myself.

"I take it as you are not going to comply…very well then we have no choice but to kill you earthling."

They rushed forward and I rushed back, hand upon sledgehammer, hand upon pistol. I would not let anything stand in the way of my beloved! I would rid the whole world and universe of evil if I had to! My love equaled my fear…my love of my tulip, the fear of never being with my tulip. They both pushed me forward into the very depths of hell itself. I would come out on top no matter the cost!


	3. Chapter Two

A long finger attempted to anal probe me, but I sidestepped its wicked attack. Then with one mighty slash, I cut its bearer's arm clean off. Tar like material floated in the air for a moment, animated and suspended by camera tricks, until finally the rain like splotches were hurled to the asphalt by gravity. I snickered. Clearly, I was much stronger, not to mention more determined than them. For years I had spent training, perfecting my techniques by watching Kill Bill over and over again…it would be the best movie ever if the lead actress were my beloved.

The massive hoard came closer and closer. I wiped my forehead of the moist sweat clinging to it. I licked my hand. I could taste the faint vagrant of glass. I readied my stance as the alien scum levitated even closer, preventing me from making an exit. Their big mouths, diamond shaped, expanded as a sound erupted from them. They were laughing, fallen under some delusion that they would become the victors. Were I not such a gentleman, then I would have laughed right back at them.

In one fatal swoop, they all wrapped their sick limbs around me which expanded like gum as before I knew it, I could not tell which limb belonged to whom. It was rather sickening, the chemical makeup of their body, how they were able to change shape at will, flinging their arms about like elastic. Soon, I was encapsulated by a hurricane of black material that became more and more constrictive…such a dirty trick they were doing…I couldn't forgive such transgressions.!

I closed my eyes and hummed the theme song to "_Hannah Montana_" allowing me to go deep into my transcendent state of Zen. My soul floated out of reality, floated away from the scene, floated above the sky, floated to a place not even part of this universe. Warm colors, like the mucus of a plasma lamp, surrounded my presence speaking to my soul in a tongue that only it could understand. My soul responded, graciously without second thoughts, then the other colors merged with my soul. With one gigantic flash, I could feel my soul falling to earth like a slow dripping rain only this time, much much stronger. It hurried its way, each second increasing its descent. Spearing its way through the heavens, I could vividly hear the chorus of my beloved singing…how much it filled me with joy and ecstasy; I began pinching half a tent.

Finally, my soul ended its journey and collided with my chest cavity. A great power lingered over me before blossoming into full vicinity in one wave. Just from the shrill strength of its aura, many of the fiends dissipated into puddles of tar before I even began channeling the power into an attack. The landscape around me shook ferociously like a rabid squirrel as the light emanated from my body; thick traces of it tore up the sky like weak pieces of flesh. Most of the alien scum backed up for fear of getting demolished from my new transformation, yet it was too late.

I threw the sledgehammer high into the air; it quickly reached the stratosphere, as I myself jumped into the air and, like a fetus missing a backbone, rolled myself into a ball. In a flurry of nuclear empowered kinetic energy, I rolled through the crowd of alien scum killing most—if not all—of them. Then, without a second to spare, I stood up and grabbed hold of the sledgehammer which, miraculously, fell into my hand at the exact moment I stood up.

Around me were puddles upon puddles of the goop which made up the alien scum. I bent down and swabbed some onto my finger. I tasted evil…pure evil.

All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see one more alien scum left.

"Very good Unnamed Hero...you _were_ a worthy opponent."

"What do you mean _were_? Surely, being from a different planet has caused you to have a lapse in understanding the proper syntax for the English language when it comes to tense, because clearly you meant to say _are_!" I corrected him while pulling out a vial of Egyptian lotion to quickly steam one off to the internal sound of Penny's voice.

"Oh no, I perfectly understand tense. Past, present, future, past continuous, past perfect, past perfect continuous. I can also tell you the difference between a simile and a metaphor even if I'm not very good coming up with them myself. You see, while it's true that all those creatures you killed were under my command, and it's also true that they were not of this world—and I mean literally not metaphorically in the sense that they had features which seemed 'alien', which of course is another word for strange or odd—I am very much from this planet."

"No, you speak lies!" I bellowed forth, rubbing the Egyptian lotion all over my bare chest.

The alien began to laugh, its laughter like the chortle of a coyote with strap-throat.

"Not only am I from this planet, but I also hold dual citizenship…I am both American and Canadian. I am…"

The "alien" pulled off its well-made disguise which even fooled the superior wit of my eyes. With a swift flourish of a hand, the man wearing the disguise threw it off to the side like it was simply a decapitated head. No…I couldn't believe it. The man that I was staring at was…

"Robin Thicke." I said his name with enough malice as I could muster from the catacombs of my now enraged soul. "Ptff. I should have _known_ it was you! You bastard you…you…"

"Oh, what's wrong Unnamed Hero? Why do you cast such ill words of malice at me when you don't even know me? Why, this is the first time we have had the pleasure of making eachothers' acquaintance. So why is it you call me such spiteful words. Bastard. Truly, a terrible name to call someone is it not?"

I clutched my lotion covered hands together. This son of bitch, toying with me!

"Ohhhhh…now I know. Yes…it's because of Miley is it not?"

I sprung forward and grabbed his neck with both hands and began squeezing tightly like it were a seven year old's wrist. "Don't you _dare_ speak her name! Not to me you don't!" I could feel his windpipe crushing underneath my coiled grip. A few more seconds, and any life in this bastard would be nonexistent. I looked forward to that moment, those few seconds feeling like it was _too_ long.

But, just as I could hear his lungs contracting harder and harder to forcefully shoot breath through, his body melted from my grasp and into a puddle upon the ground. Before I could question it, the puddle modified itself and up the douche bag Robin Thicke stood; he was unaltered and undamaged in every way.

"No…you freak of nature…" I said under my breath in dismay. Obviously, he spliced his genes with some of the aliens to give himself some new, freakish power.

"Tell me Unnamed Hero, are you jealous of me? Are you jealous that your beloved twerked her heavenly, nonblack and flat, ass into my manspunk, and she hasn't so much as stepped on you?" My eyes glared with rage. "Oh how great it was! I couldn't even feel a thing even though she was practically naked! Awh yes, it was so great! Tell me, have you ever experience something you can't describe…in front of everyone too! My lines of vision became very blurred, and I could barely _bear_ it even though I couldn't feel a thing. Yes, Miley really want—"

I lunged forward again this time with the sledgehammer, and with a Vulcan strike, landed a blow right onto Robin's thick head. "Shut your goddam mouth! Don't you _ever_ speak of my sweet nectar tulip princess again! You forced her to do that sinister, sinister act against her will!"

"Did I?" Robert mocked coyly while blood poured down his cranium like a pregnant teen's boxcutter.

"Yes! ADMIT IT!" I applied pressure to the sledgehammer making it go further into Thicke's empty skull. "You did it because you're a terrible, terrible person whose sense of morality is worse than your usage of puns!" With a lion like roar, I applied more pressure. "NOW DIE YOU SON OF A QUEEF!" As I was about to apply more pressure, I felt the pressure upon the sledgehammer lessen until it felt like I struggling to hold onto air.

Robin Thicke grabbed hold of the sledgehammer during when the dramatic smoke that surrounded battles appeared. No…it was impossible.

Robin took my sledgehammer and, using his dick, cut it in half. The pieces fell to the ground, removed of their magical energy.

"No…no…" I couldn't believe my eyes. "You son of a bitch! I murdered 52 war veterans to buy that! Do you have no honor!?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry did that silly hammer mean something to you? Now that you're at your lowest, and there is no way for you to defeat me at the present moment, how about I tell you my evil, evil plan."

I nodded my head. "Okay, I'm listening." I pulled out my crack pipe and loaded up some crack with angel dust and listened to my sworn enemy's plan with intrigue.

"You see, it is true that I forced Miley Cyrus to twerk. Yes, she was against twerking—was adamant that she didn't want to do it—yet I used my evil alien-mummy-pharaoh-zombie mind-control powers to make her think otherwise. I just couldn't help myself. Once I saw that flat, flat ass I knew that I wanted it—_needed _it to twerk upon my junk. Having everyone see it was just a plus because well, that's just a fetish of mine, because I got an erection on stage during my fourth grade play. Anyway, after the show I thought for sure that Miley would then be mine—I was _sure_ of it!" Robin used his alien powers to conjure up a table, materializing it using the atoms in the air, so that he could bang his fist onto it with vehement frustration. "Dammit, she should have been _mine_! Whenever I used my power on ladies before—where I would sing very misogynistic lyrics which very much support rape culture, as attended—within in moments, women would begin twerking and immediately afterwards, would fall into a love frenzy. Yet, Miley was different.

'While the allure of my watered down music turned her into a twerking beast, it did little, however, to make her fall in love with me. For after the performance, the power wore off, and Miley slapped me across the face. I was astounded—obviously wrong in my thinking that Miley would become just another bimbo never to be fully satiated from my love. But, as it turns out, Miley is special—strong willed—unable to be simply swayed. No, Miley told me to my face that she hated me and my douchbaggery sunglasses! It turned into a practical soliloquy as she rattled off all the things she hated about me. And, you know what, instead of raping her like I raped that one VMA chickey fan, you know the one w_ithout_ dykey looking blond hair, I just fell to silence as I began to love her. Yes, just by a few harsh, yet honest insults, I fell in love with Miley Cyrus—decided that I _should_ domesticate her and turn her into my wife. But I knew that my powers weren't strong enough which is why I moved to the planet Glodia to hone my special abilities so that I may tame the untamable. I decided on this particular planet because I took a history course over it in college.

'And so, now that I have successfully killed my wife and my bitch mom (now you can finally unsee it mother!) there is only one thing standing in my way! Well, actually two things seeing as I have to purchase gas, and I probably should check my tire pressure, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to change the oil—haven't checked it since last year. But other than those menial tasks, there is only one thing standing in my way…you! And once I dispose of you, then I shall make Miley Cyrus my beloved wife, and then we'll twerk for eternity!"

"And so, what do you plan on doing with me?" I asked coldly after taking a puff from my crack pipe. I let his words sink in, and while they made me despise him even more, I was far from being surprised. Ever since first hearing _A Beautiful World_ I knew that the man before me was pure evil.

An incongruous grin pulled at Thicke's lips as he stared at me almost like he was judging me for smoking crack and angel dust, which of course makes no sense seeing as both those things are naturally healthy and organic to smoke. "Well, at first I _was_ going to kill you, but because that would make this a short story, just pretend that I provided you with a good reason to keep you alive, but still at a disadvantage which will later turn out to be an advantage."

I nodded my head. "And so what would this disadvantage, which will later turn out to be an advantage, be?"

Robin pulled into his sleeve and retrieved a tiny object. "See this?" He held out what appeared to be a whistle for my eyes to examine. "This is a rape whistle that I stole off my latest victim, but after doing some reverse engineering…haha, get it reverse? I redesigned its simple technology to be very highly complex and really hard to understand. Now its new function allows me to open up a wormhole between our dimension and three others, but I only use one of those dimensions cause the others are protected by DEPA." Robin put the whistle to his lips and blew into it.

_Raaaaaaappppppeeeeee._

"Sorry, unfortunately I was unable to change that part of its function."

A moment later, a giant gray vortex opened up in the middle of the sky, without complications, as if the sky were just a brittle piece of drywall. Out came another Glodian space ship. With a giant chaotic whirling, like a demon possessed blender on the fritz, the blaring blue vessel positioned itself above our heads, continually spinning about like an Amityville pinwheel.

"I shall be sending you to Glodia!" Robin said with an evil smirk while twirling his newly grown moustache.

"And what makes you think I will go?" I protested, triple barrel glock in hand.

On the surface I sounded strong and fearless, yet on the inside I found myself fretting. As powerful as I was, having the thought of being with my beloved to guide me, I knew that I wasn't nearly as strong as Robin. He easily demonstrated his superiority while I fell weak and defeated like a masochist stripped of nerve endings. It didn't matter though. For somehow I would prevail!

"Robin, I shall defeat you here and now foiling your evil, evil plan!" I exclaimed with an aura of stoic manliness, yet I'm sure it was shadowed by my own fear of the man who stood before me.

"Is that so? Should I give up then? Cause since you say you're going to defeat me, then what is the point of even trying?" Robin taunted sarcastically. His once frozen eyes of malice contempt thawed away, replaced instead with a strong flicker of sadistic amusement. He was stronger than me, and he knew it. Still, somehow I had to defeat him.

I fired off a bullet with as much strength I could muster. It sailed through the air faster than the growing rate of divorce. I assumed that Thicke would have tried to move out of the way or used some of his alien powers to stop the bullet, but instead he took it.

The bullet pierced its way through his chest, yet none of the delicious, delicious red stuff, that I admired so much, poured out. No, not even a single droplet. How…how could this be? I dropped my arm in disbelieve almost making me lose my crescent erection.

Robin laughed and laughed without expense. His eyes gleamed while an evil aura, like growing smog, gathered around his streamlined hair and body.

"Did you really think that would work? Don't you see Unnamed Hero?" Robin pulled at his white jacket.

"No…it can't be!" My disbelieve grew.

"Yes…" A smirk as wicked as a 200 headed basilisk. "I'm…made out of bullets." Robin pulled off his jacket to reveal his bare chest which was, believe it or not, just one giant bullet.

"Well I was going to say you were just wearing a bullet-proof vest, but I guess that makes sense if you suspend the rules of biology and physics."

"I would explain fully how it is that I came to be about not just part douche-bag and part alien, but also part bullet, yet I'm afraid that I must be on the road within the hour, because if I don't, then traffic will be somewhat compact. Granted, not the worst, yet I sort of have a fear of traffic, so I prefer driving when it's the least busy."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure makes sense, though you might want to seek help if you have a traffic phobia."

"Well, it's not really a phobia it's more like a preference. Because I mean, I'm fine driving in traffic if I have to, but if I can avoid it, then I'll avoid it."

I nodded my head. "Yeah I have a cousin who's like that, only he prefers driving at night so he can avoid the sun."

"Why doesn't he just buy sunglasses?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Something about how they feel clunky on his face."

"Hmm…you know I have never heard that before. Rather odd, but I can see the logic somewhat I suppose. Anyway, meet my immobilizer button!"

Robin pulled out a big red button out of his sleeve and pressed it upon which a giant electrical surge cocooned my body immediately making me pass out.

Soon, I would be in Glodia, hatching my escape plan.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Unfamiliar Territory **

I hated unfamiliar places—places that I have never been to (other than TGI Fridays and sperm banks)—with every moral fiber woven into my being. I remember vividly when I was seven, I think, my mother told me that my cancer-riddled brother would be coming home from the hospital after several years of being bitch-slapped by leukemia. Naturally, I was excited that my own ken would be returning like any good brother would be, but then my mother proceeded to inform me that because my brother would need extra space, he would be staying in my room because it was considerably larger than his unused room. All at once, such a statement snuffed out the innocence from my eyes. How dare she!

How dare that evil, evil, vile woman take my room from me and chuck me into unfamiliar territory! I couldn't believe that she would even suggest such a thing…how sick did it make me to my stomach! I spent the next few hours trying to make sense of it, trying to understand how the vessel of the womb I spent my genesis in could suddenly turn so cruel. _Why? Why? _I asked myself, tears misting my innocent eyes while I was in the midst of skinning alive our neighbor's cat, yet the trauma I just went through was too much for me to enjoy my hobby and so, I twisted the cat's neck, deciding that it was time to confront my now evil mother.

I took a deep breath as my fingers coiled tightly onto a dead possum. I hid the blunt object behind my back. Maybe, just maybe, there was still some good virtue left in my mother.

I confronted my mother—pleading with her to tell me why she would possibly give my room away to my brother. Again and again she simply told me that it was because my brother needed the extra room for his hospital bed, wheelchair, oxygen tank and two dressers full of medicine. Again and again she told me that that was the reason, yet I knew that there was something more evil lurking under the surface. Some demon seized hold of the woman that gave birth to me. I had no choice but to beat my mother to death to expose such an evil spirit.

With a Mongolian roar, I latched onto the possum's tail and repeatedly slammed the dead marsupial in the demon's face. She screamed and clawed as the marsupial's body burst open, guts spilling out like beautiful ribbons. She attempted to grab hold of me, yet I launched the possum's severed head knocking the evil bitch over. Wasting no time, I scooped up the entrails and, making a fleshy rope, tied it around her neck and pulled with all my Irish might!

In no time, my mother lied, dead, free of the evil demon. It was sad, but at the very least, I wouldn't have to give up my room. I breathed a sigh of relieve until I saw that the soul of the demon didn't die with my mother. Instead, it unfurled itself into a dark mist staying suspended in the air like animation. My job was far from being over.

I plucked up the possum's spine and snapped it in half. I was now double armed. Then, just as I was about to lunge forward and send the demon back to Nifleheim, I heard the door open. In came my father and cancer-occupied brother! The demon could sense their presence. It became a race to who could get to my brother first. The demon, knowing that my brother was weak due to his illness, could very easily take over his body if it got a chance.

I sprinted towards the front door, feet gliding across the empty spaces of the floor like precision bullets, while the dark mist traveled chaotically ahead, swishing and pivoting through the air, making its way around sharp corners.

"Honey, I'm home and I brought along our least favorite son who takes too much FUCKING money to take care of!"

I thought for sure that I made it in time as my eyes caught sight of my brother's pale face, cheekbones protruding outwards like ingrown craters, barely standing up, coughing up blood and mucus. Then, much to my dismay, the demon's soul dropped down from a hiding ceiling fan and took control of my brother's body.

In reaction, I picked up one of my dead mother's china plates and zip-lined it from my arm, like a Nazi's airship, cutting open my brother's throat. Delicious blood sprinted out like steadfast ninjas along with the demon's soul. However, before it could even think of moving, it withered and die, affected with my brother's cancer.

"Goddamit! While I'm glad you finally put an end to that _parasite _of your brother, you couldn't have done it without making me buy new carpet?"

I picked up a shard of the china plate and gouged my father's eye out because he forgot to record "Rocko's Modern Life" two weeks ago.

I cowered down onto my hands and knees and proceeded to sob savagely from all the carnage the demon of "unfamiliar territory" brought upon my family! Because of it, my whole family, even my goldfish I discovered later that day, was gone—dead. Dead. Gone. There was no difference between the two words. Both words were trump cards to trudge up my misery. And now that terrible demon, which embodied those words, sprung up again, as again, I found myself in unfamiliar territory.

From that day forward, I told myself that I would never shed another tear, but lo and behold, tears dripped from my retinas as I looked at my new surroundings.

The inside of the Glodian spaceship was very enigmatic, leaving much to the imagination. I thought forsure I would see the artisan of technology and otherworldly peculiarity strung together, but the only thing my eyes could truly detect was a red sphere strung in the air, glowing with a particle radius lighting up small spaces of the room.

Above all, the ship was dark making it impossible to tell where this particular room began and end, and rather or not the room took up the entirety of the ship. Very dim and weak red lights, tiny like spider-legs, hung from the triangular walls like the crushed bulbs of lighting-bugs providing me with nothing but anxiety. I squinted my eyes in a foolish attempt to better cleanse my surroundings, yet it proved futile as the fury of the lights grew upon me, invading any chance I had to tear away the cloth of darkness. Therefore, I closed my eyes and devoted the job over to my ears. They would have to pick up the slack. I trained them to detect anything, if anything, no matter how miniscule, that they could, but I was provided with zilch…only silence followed by my brain playing my beloved's music in reaction to dread of my current situation. The tears fell even broader as the minutes trickled by, and I still had no answer. I reached my hand up, surprised that it wasn't bound by some alien technology, and wiped my tears away and then proceeded to reach for my groin. Using my lacquered sadness as a lubricant, I proceeded to masturbate, imagining myself eating my beloved's boogers. I imagined that they would taste almost as good as her feces.

I kept to this routine for several hours, having truly nothing else to do, until my ears finally detected a faint sound. The sound, which very quickly lured all my thoughts into one big attention cluster, rung as a mysterious blend of a static buzzing with a very soothe humming. It came closer and closer as several times, my fragile mind fooled my feeble eyes into believing it saw the source of such a noise. It didn't take long for me to realize that the sound was far from being close, for each moment it unfurled into being louder than I thought a sound could possibly be.

It came closer and closer and closer and closer. The tension flooded forth; sweat dowsing my face in a thick slate of moisture. Any moment now and the entity conjuring up such a dreadful sound would show itself. Yes, I was sure of it, my mind depending upon it like a raft at sea. Yet, the sound only intensified each moment only amping up my anxiety instead of tearing it out and lodging closure in its place. Was, was it all simply in my head? I asked the voices in my head before realizing that because they told me I wasn't insane, then I wasn't insane. No, there was something definitely there—lurking in some unforeseen corner—surveying—examining me.

"Show your—"

Before I could finish my statement, a terrible pain leeched itself into every nerve I had. The pain, so great; like my bones and teeth were being grinded into thin powder. Yet, it wasn't the pain that cut short my utterance but rather some strange device that made me unable to talk.

Without a moment to ponder what such a strange device could be, my sense of sight was almost instantaneously assaulted by the sudden emergence of light. In deep contrast of the red light, the new light was embalmed in great reserves of white and blue; the tint very much like that of an ocean. Only, instead of being a beautiful scene, such as standing on the edge of a pier staring into the ocean's marvelous beauty, it was far more like being plunged headfirst into the wild waves, head buried under and unable to move.

After a long draw, my vision started to adjust, detecting a shadowy figure standing over me, long neck crowning oddly with its head, coupled with its body, forming some sort of an upside down question mark. I attempted to sit up and take a swing at the alien scum, yet some sort of metal ring was attached around my waist, reversing my own personal gravity, forcing me to fall back again. I tried to groan from the frustration, yet I found that in addition to being unable to conjure up words, it was even impossible to conjure up the primitive language of my ancestors.

"It is pointless to struggle, earthling." The alien spoke in clear Glodian with nothing but a blunt, "matter-of-fact" aura. "You are now in our domain, meaning that anything you desire shall be cut short, earthling. Starting with speech, then movement. Yet, we are a good people, earthling. Yes, we shall dissect you soon enough and put your organs in a museum for the public to see, but only so that our children can further their education. But we treat all of _Ravus's_ creatures with the proper respect that they deserve, earthling. Yes, it's true we injected you with a highly volatile drug which will morph and change, or even severe, your thinking patterns which could very possibly make you asphyxiate and die from blood pouring out your brain. Nevertheless, like all the creatures we devote to furthering the Glodian race, not the purple ones because, well fuck them, shall forever be famed in the annals of history. And yes while it's true that we will pull off your skin, perhaps even while your mind is partially functional, it's for a very good cause, earthling. We shall use yours, and others, skins as protective clothing for all the Glodians so that they may not be scorched from the fertile rays our motherstar showers us with. So you see, earthling, your death shall bring noble results meaning you should be honored to contribute so much to our brethren."

"I'm not honored, I feel sick to my stomach you alien bastards!" I thought with fury, utilizing every ounce of my thinking to curse at the monster crowning over me, knowing that my thoughts were my only freedom at the time.

"You think that now, earthling." Much to my astonishment, behind the gruesome alien I saw a giant screen projecting off one of the walls. Squinting, I was able to deduce that it was currently recording all my thoughts and repeating them back in translated Glodian.

_Dammit! Now my mind isn't even safe!_

"You shall change the way you think, earthling. Just like they all have."

The Glodian pointed one of its slender, curvy finger towards the other side of the room. Almost hoping that my head would be inhibited from turning, I turned my head towards where the alien scum was pointing. I was horrified to discover that there were several creatures from Earth strapped in these odd, oblong tubes. The tubes were like giant, transparent tulips that they lied in, bodies sinking deeply into the otherworldly material. Starting from left to right the prison beds contained, a penguin, a lamprey, a sakura tree, a capybara, a dung beetle, a Mexican and a Jehovah's Witness. I assumed that just like me, all these creatures had been captured and brought onboard against their will. Moreover, just like me, several devices were hooked up to them from the terrifying anti-gravity rings strung around their waists to the crystal like spikes plunged into their necks.

The rings twirled around their waists with a constant motion, infused with some peculiar blue energy. The crystal spikes plunged into their necks were infused with a hot red color which pulsed up and down steadily like a calm heartbeat. However, the most gut-wrenching device was what looked like a giant purple egg lodged into their craniums. Only, unlike an egg, there were two long tubes attached to the sides of the device that led somewhere else. The insides of me quivered from fear and curiosity as I realized that two mysterious fluids shuffled through each of the tubes. One of the fluids was white and the other was gray. Though it was hard to fully tell, due to the awkward angle I was whisked in, it appeared that the white fluid was being taken from the egg and shuffled elsewhere through the tube while the gray fluid was being poured into the giant egg.

"Don't you see, earthling? What is being taken away is the earthlings' cerebrospinal fluid and what is being replaced is a similar, yet very different fluid. It acts no differently than the cerebrospinal fluid, yet it contains a hidden chemical inside its faculty, sort of like a virus, which detaches itself from the fluid once it enters and proceeds to rewrite and direct every synapse. Implemented with a biological code of all our, Glodia, personal interests and vices, the fluid fools the brain into thinking that the only way the earthling can survive is by following our orders. In addition to this code traveling into every faculty of the brain, it also makes its way into every neuron, organ, muscle—anything—that the earthling's body can offer so that every inch of the earthling's body is like its own mind and brain which can, upon a whim, be manipulated. Take for example…" The Glodian floated over to the giant projection and, creating a small pattern in the air, ushered out a keyboard, which seemed to spun out of nowhere. "Sorry, it might take a while…it's been like five Glodian months since I last defragmented the whole system, I'd probably would do it at least once a month, but I don't have as much time ever since I became interested in calligraphy." The Glodian typed away on the keyboard using its sinister, beak like fingers. Upon the projection of the wall, a series of Glodian codes sprung up at a rapid rate, as fast as the Glodian could type.

I was confused as to what he was trying to show me when I heard a very strange sound, like a harsh pulling combined with the rubbing of slime. I instantly recognized the sound.

I titled my head towards where it was coming from. One of the penguin's eyes was slowly being pushed out of its thin socket, yet all by itself like it was simply telekinesis or some black magic controlling the procedure. The penguin stayed strapped in—still—cognitive. The whole time that its eye was bulging outwards, to the point where it became easy to catch a small glimpse of its optic nerve, the only sign of discomfort that the penguin exhibited was rapidly closing the lashes of its mind-controlled eye in annoyance. Other than that, the penguin showed no signs of pain or fight.

"Don't you see, earthling. This earthling is now fully under my control, yet I can take it even further."

I barely heard a word the Glodian said, nor did I pay attention to him. The bizarre sight of the penguin's eye moving—being pulled on its own like reverse gravity—fixated all my attention. In the back of my mind, I thought I heard the Glodian typing away some more commands then, in a few more moments, it became clear that that's what I heard as the movements of the eye became more violent.

The penguin's eye now bulged out to the point where the optic nerve could plainly be seen like some thin, red snake. After a few more keystrokes, the whole eyeball started twirling about in the air while the pupil swished about counter-clockwards as if it was in defiance to the reality suddenly unfolding.

"Truly interesting is it not, earthling? I can even make the object go the other way." Almost on command, the eyeball twirled in the opposite direction causing it to twist around the optic nerve. Still moving in the same direction, the eyeball twisted more and more around the optic nerve until it could twist no longer being fully wrapped around it, yet its black, beady pupil still pivoted about. "Oh, well this is unfortunate…it appears to be stuck. Well, what can you do? Hmm…perhaps it would be best to sever this earthling's eye all together."

Half of the optic nerve snapped in half, causing the eyeball to roll onto the floor and out of my field of vision. In curiosity, I tried to bend my neck low enough so that I could try and see where it rolled off to, yet it was pointless. "Interesting, is it not, earthling? You see, just due to the chemical I supplied this earthling with its mind has given me complete control over all its bodily functions and movements. Not only that, but I can control parts of its body which has long since been severed." A few keystrokes, "Remarkable, is it not?" The severed eyeball floated in the air, seemingly unaffected by gravity, with its pupil still swishing about. "But truly, I believe that the most remarkable feature is that the earthling's nerves elicit no pain. Truly, if it were not under my control, then perhaps the pain would be so great that it would have passed out long ago. That is an odd survival mechanism you earthlings are often fixed with, yet I bet I could release the control that I have over the nerves that signal pain and this earthling would _still_ not pass out. Shall we try it?"

Before I could process the extent of what the alien scum was telling me, I heard a terrible wail unleash from the penguin. Its whole body stayed fixed in animation, except for its beak and spiked tongue, which bobbled up and down frantically from the pain of having one of its eye removed. The wails continued, increasing each second, with no end in sight.

"Remarkable…truly remarkable. The body wants nothing more than to shut down, yet the brain won't let it. Hmm…I wonder." The Glodian twisted its elongated neck towards the ceiling, clearly in deep thought. "I have a bit of a dilemma it seems. I'm supposed to keep you earthlings alive, yet this experiment is going so well that I'm interested in seeing if I would be able to keep control of the earthling after it's dead. Hmm…you know what, _fuck_ it, I've been on payroll for ten years, so I have tenor so they can't simply fire me."

Several bones and tendons in the penguin's neck cracked, allowing the creature's head to reach down to its chest cavity. Despite screaming far more than before, the penguin did not stop what it was doing. Then, as if it was spearing a fish, it began plunging its beak into its chest; slashing and biting like it were simple prey. The penguin was completely under the Glodian's control. Just like playing a crazed video game, the Glodian would control the penguin's movements, having it move back and forth, back and forth, plunging into its own chest cavity. It didn't take long for the beak to pierce open the skin as blood began soaking into the penguin's black and white fur, yet the experiment didn't stop there. By all accounts, a normal penguin by then should have already been dead, yet this penguin had become a mind-controlled solider for the Glodians…I didn't know if I should have been impressed or sick to my stomach.

Just like a surgical knife, the beak continued to spear, slash and tear at the makeshift opening. Just what exactly was the Glodian trying to accomplish? With one final plunge, I heard something heavy pop followed by a thin stream of blood trickling out the jagged opening. At this point, the wails of the penguin ceased, yet the beak continued to plunge.

"Hmm…very, very remarkable indeed. So, my hypothesis was correct. Despite being dead, the earthling's body is still functional. I see though that all noise has stopped coming from it, but I'm sure with some more research we can find a way to keep such functions possible even after death. But, I'm interested in seeing whether or not the digestive system is still functional…it's a long shot, but how great would such a discovery be?"

After a few more keystrokes, the beak switched functions turning into that of a scalpel as it severed whatever it had been plunging at. After a few precise cuts, the penguin yanked out a mauled and blood leaking heart. Then, wasting no time, it began chewing upon the deflated organ savagely like a self-aware Evangelion. The top half of its beak broke in half allowing its tip to dig into the heart. The penguin's mouth was never meant to tear and chew upon an organ like some feral dog, yet with its mind under control, such an event was unfolding.

Finally, the heart was flatten out enough for the penguin to swallow it. With one final chomp and stab, which popped a ventricle causing blood to spray red streaks all over, the ragged cloth of tissue made its way down the bird's torn up throat. However, before it could completely make its way down, it lied upon the edge of the jagged opening of the chest cavity, as if it were a severed hand holding the rope between life and death.

"Oops, slight detour!"

The penguin's left wing began moving. With a soft nudge, it pushed the blood-dripping chewed up organ back into its body.

What I thought I saw as an emotion of curiosity, the Glodian input some data upon the screen. A picture of the ragged piece of meat sitting in the stomach projected outwards.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't work…the heart is just sitting there. Oh well, overall this experiment was a success."

_Is this bastard going to do the same thing to me_?

The Glodian turned its attention to me.

"Don't worry, earthling, your death shall be much more satisfying, but before it happens, you must want it first. I say with in another Glodian hour, you'll be fully cooperative."


End file.
